Complicated
by obsessedwithspike
Summary: BoothBones Songfic, oneshot, fluffy, you get the picture. Song's by Caroline Dawn Johnson. Bones lets Booth know how she feels in an unusual manner...


_Disclaimer- I don't own Bones (even though I' like to own Booth...) and I don't Own the song either. Unfortunately._

_A/n Okay, so this was just somethingI had to get out of my system. I heard the song and i couldn't stop thinking about it, so maybe now i can move on to better and brighter things.

* * *

_

**Complicated:**

It was something she had to do. She wasn't sure how it would turn out, and if forced to inspect her feelings, then she would have to admit that she was scared. Terrified, really. For once, she actually took her heart out of the box, and hung it on her sleeve, and it now had the potential to be broken. But it was a chance she had to take. For them. She carefully laid the CD on his desk, and left the room as silently as she had entered it.

--

As Booth packed up his things to head home, he noticed the small CD case lying on his desk. It hadn't been there before, and so, wondering what it was, he let curiosity get the better of him, and he inserted it into his computer. A music program appeared on the screen, and he pressed play.

Soft music flowed from the speakers, and then her voice filled the room.

_I'm so scared that the way I feel,  
Is written all over my face.  
When you walk into the room,  
I wanna find a hiding place.  
We used to laugh, we used to hug, the way that old friends do.  
But now, a smile and a touch of your hand,  
Just makes me come unglued.  
Such a contradiction, do I lie or tell the truth.  
Is it fact or fiction,  
Oh the way I feel for you._

She was singing. For him. _To_ him. She wasn't good with saying what she felt, and this was her way of doing it. And that meant the world to him, that she cared enough to open up to him. And to know that he could make her feel that way. He smiled at the line "_makes me come unglued_." God, if she just knew what she did to him...

_So complicated, I'm so frustrated.  
I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away,  
I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay.  
Should I say it? Should I tell you how I feel?  
Oh, I want you to know.  
But then again, I don't. It's so complicated._

Okay, yeah, he had to admit, things were complicated. They were partners, they worked together, and a relationship might affect that. And admittedly, half the time they fought like cats and dogs, but the other half of the time, they were just so _perfect_ together. They fit. Two halves to a whole. And that's what it really was. She mad him feel whole, and without her, he truly felt like half of him was missing. It was disconcerting.

_Oh..just when I think I'm under control.  
I think I finally got a grip.  
Another friend tells me that,  
My name is always on your lips.  
They say I'm more than just a friend,  
they say I must be blind.  
Well, I admit that I've seen you watch me  
from the corner of your eye.  
Oh, It's so confusing. I wish you'd just confess.  
But think of what I'd be losing,  
if your answer wasn't yes._

He could imagine the friend that she was referring to. Angela. He knew that she occasionally made comments to Bones about him. And he was very far from complaining. He figured with Bones, he needed all the help he could get in his favor. "_but think of what I'd be losing, if your answer wasn't yes_". God, how could she think his answer would be anything but? His heart screamed for her, his arms ached to have her in them. Every time he was with her, he felt like he was drowning in her, falling just a little bit farther each time. She could never lose him, even if she tried.

_So complicated I'm so frustrated,  
I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away,  
I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay.  
Should I say it, should I tell you how I feel.  
Oh I want you to know, but then again I don't, It's so complicated._

God, if he'd have just known that she felt a _fraction_ of what he feels for her, he would have told her sooner. To think of all the time he's wasted by waiting, by being too scared himself of losing her... They were both scared, and yet she had made the first move. His heart warmed.

Oh, I hate it. 'Cuz I've waited.  
So long for someone like you  
Oh, what do I do.  
Oh should I say it.  
Should I tell you how I feel.  
I want you to know, but then again I don't.  
It's so complicated..  
It's so complicated..  
It's so complicated.  
Ohh..

The last lines of her song faded out, and he made his decision. He wasn't waiting anymore. He would tell her how he felt.

His heart pounded as he made his way out the door, off to see the woman he loved more than life.

* * *

_A/N Alright, so there it is. Let me know what you think. I only wrote it in like five minutes, so I'll try not to be terribly offended, lol._


End file.
